Lost Lovers
by Elymi
Summary: It's angsty but near the end it gets a bit fluffy. Harry/George, mentions of Previous Fred/George Harry/Sirius. Not long, but worth a read. I've added Sirius and Harry's story, so if you like it and review, I'll add Fred and Georges.


**Lost Lovers**

In front of his brother's grave sat George Weasley. He couldn't believe he was gone. He'd never see him laugh again, or his brow furrow in thought when they were thinking of new products.

He would never press his lips against his brother's again.

Fred and George Weasley were lovers. It was the best kept secret, no one knew. It had started in their 4th year, and they had been together ever since.

But then it all came crashing down. Fred died. George knew that Percy blamed himself, even though George had told him countless times it wasn't his fault. George's mind played that moment over and over in his mind. But, now, sitting infront of the grave, George remembered his brother's laughs, his kisses, and all the pranks they had played. If anything this made George sadder.

"I'm sorry." George jumped. He didn't know anyone else was there. George turned around to see Harry looking at him. Harry had grown up fast, the Dursley's saw to that, and the Wizarding World placing it's fate on his shoulders did nothing to help.

All George could do was nodd as tears streamed down his face. Harry had tears in his eyes too, but they weren't as prominent.

"When Fred died, I lost a friend. You lost a brother, a confident, a best friend, and a lover." Harry said this so confidently George couldn't do anything to deny it. Homosexuality was common in the Wizarding World, and it was also common for cousins to marry each other in PureBlood lines, but two brothers? That was a disgrace. But, as George looked at Harry's face, he saw no disgust, only understanding.  
"How did you know?"

Harry gave a laugh, although there was very little happiness in there. "Although 'Mione can be observant about most things, things like this she is rather ignorant about. Ron is rather thickheaded. I had the best chance of figuring it out. I saw the small touches, the times were you'd leave your hand on your brother a little too long."

George just nodded before turning back to the Head Stone. He heard the crumple of the grass before a hand fell on his shoulder.  
"He wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness. He'd want you to continue the business, laugh, love. Your family hates seeing you like this." George stood before turning to Harry.

"And how am I supposed to do that?! Even before we were lovers we were closer than anyone ever know! Now I am all alone and no one understands! No one!" George was yelling by now. It seemed louder as it was late at night and very quiet.

"George. I understand how you feel. Or in a sense. Do you know why I was so torn up over Sirius? Not because he was my Godfather, it'd make things so much easier if he wasn't. During the summer before 5th year, me and Sirius were together. That's why he didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted me to be there with him. I know that's not much to the fact you and Fred knew each other since you were born, but I do have some sense of understanding." Harry's voice was very calm, and this made George falter. George let out a sigh before beginning to walk towards a bench. Harry followed.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"How do you get over it?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You think about what they would want you to do. Fred loved you dearly, and he would want you to move on."  
"It's just so hard." Harry had no reply for this and they stayed in silence.

About ten minutes late Harry spoke. "Did you know that I actually had a crush on both you and Fred before me and Sirius got together?"

George looked at him incredulously.

"Really?"

Harry nodded bemusedly, "You two were so carefree. So... unjudgemental? I once thought that you two would be my friend even if I was in Slytherin."

George let out a snort. He didn't know why but this seemed funny. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered actually had a crush on him.

"It's true." Harry's eyes were now twinkling with merth. "Plus the fact you were a pair of bloody hot twins helped."

George finally started laughing. Harry let a triumphant grin cross his face. It had been so long since George laughed.

"You did that just to make me laugh, didn't you?" George said, slightly winded.

"Of course, although that doesn't mean it isn't true." Harry replied, shoving George slightly. George let that evil smirk cross his face before pushing back. This continued for about two minutes.

Before both of them landed on the ground, George on top of Harry, with a humph.

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter again. It didn't matter that both their laughter seemed to border on hysteria, all that mattered was the fact they were laughing.

And then they both stopped and looked at eachother.

And kissed.

**Fin. **


End file.
